Le Chemin
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Talvez o infectologista fosse mesmo capaz de fazer uma brincadeira como essas. Deu uma risada um tanto nervosa, tentando entender o que acontecia. - Slash, Hilson.


**Autor: **Draquete Felton**  
Título: **Le Chemin**  
Capa: **img9(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img9(barra)2838(barra)lechemin(ponto)jpg  
**Ship: **HouseWilson**  
Gênero: **Drama, Romance.**  
****Spoilers: **De House; Nada, acho. De Harry Potter; Half-Blood Prince.**  
****Classificação: **NC-13**  
Observação: **Linha;**Loucura é nada mais que o ápice do consentimento (Kim Neto). Itens;** 5- Seringa, Bônus - Se for usado para matar alguém; 6- Bar/Clube; 25- Decisão tomada através de cara ou coroa / tesoura-pedra-papel; 26- Baralho, Bônus - ênfase ás de espadas ou coringa.

* * *

**Le chemin (de la folie)¹**

Um garoto de quinze anos olhava pela janela do orfanato em que vivia e observava as crianças que corriam e brincavam lá embaixo.

Nunca gostara daquele lugar, nunca gostara daquelas pessoas. Sua mãe morreu no dia do parto e seu pai era um bêbado. Ninguém se importava com ele e ele não se importava com ninguém. E ver toda aquela felicidade bem ali, diante de si, era frustrante e fazia com que uma enorme raiva crescesse dentro de si.

Saiu do quarto. Iria atrás de alguma criança que ainda estivesse dentro de casa, e a faria gritar, chorar, pedir por misericórdia. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sentia dentro de si essa necessidade de machucar alguém inocente.

No meio da escadaria que dava ao segundo andar estava uma menina de seus oito anos que descia saltitando. Aquela alegria foi o estopim para ele. Foi para cima da garota.

Um grito. Sangue. Um sorriso psicopata em um rosto respingado de vermelho.

**.HW.**

- Sua vez, Jimmy. – O homem mais velho ali falou, sorrindo maliciosamente e olhando para o médico e amigo a sua frente.

- Estou pensando, House. – James falou, olhando para as cartas que tinha em mãos, com o cenho franzido.

- Não precisa ser todo certinho, Wilson. Você sabe que pode usar o coringa quando precisar.

- E perder para você? Nem pensar. Vou ficar com meu jogo limpo. – Dito isso, descartou uma carta e comprou outra.

- Sabe, melhor você desistir de qualquer jeito. Não tem como ganhar de mim, e você sabe disso. – Wilson revirou os olhos, esperando o outro jogar.

Continuaram jogando por mais um tempo, até ter a sala do oncologista invadida por mais três pessoas. Dois homens e uma mulher. Eles olharam para House como se já esperassem que ele estivesse fazendo algo do gênero.

A mulher suspirou antes de lhe dirigir a palavra.

- House, temos um caso.

- Ótimo, pois eu tenho um jogo para ganhar e pensei que poderia ser interrompido. – Ironizou, jogando e esperando que o homem sentado a sua frente jogasse.

- Vá lá, podemos jogar isso outro dia. – Wilson abaixou todas as cartas que tinha em mão, tendo um jogo completo de espadas. Desde o Ás até o Dois.

House olhou espantado para o jogo que o amigo tinha acabado de abaixar, mas procurou não demonstrar. Olhou para a própria mão e viu que, de sete cartas, quatro eram coringas. Talvez houvesse a probabilidade de o oncologista estar roubando, mas era quase impossível que fosse isso.

Juntou todas as cartas que estava em cima da mesa para que ninguém ali visse o jogo que tinha. Depois se levantou, pegando a bengala e indo em direção a porta.

- Até o almoço, Greg. – James falou divertido antes de House fechar a porta bruscamente atrás de si.

Uma vez fora daquela sala o infectologista olha para sua equipe, esperando que algum deles dissesse qual era o tal caso, enquanto isso andava, indo para sua sala. Não demorou, o loiro começou a falar:

- Uma menina deu entrada com cortes em vários locais do corpo... – House o cortou.

- E vocês precisam de mim para cuidar disso? – Parecia descrente.

O tiraram do jogo apenas para lhe dizerem aquilo? Não era algo interessante, não queria perder seu tempo com coisas que o trio poderia fazer.

- Esse não é o problema. A madre do orfanato em que essa menina morava trouxe o garoto que fez isso com a garota. – A mulher disse.

- E o que eu tenho com isso? Ele deveria estar na polícia, e não aqui. – Abriu a porta da sala e entrou.

- Ele está se comportando aqui. Está lá ao lado da madre, levando sermões, mas está comportado. – Os outros três entraram também.

- Ele cortou a menina com um canivete que carregava no bolso, e ainda está todo cheio de sangue dela.

- Nós pensamos que poderíamos cuidar da menina... Por que temos certeza que você vai querer cuidar do garoto, que, aparentemente, tem algum problema também.

- Hm... – House fez cara de pensativo, sentando em sua cadeira. Olha para os três que continuavam ali parados e começa a ditar. – Chase, limpe os ferimentos e veja se não tem nenhum corte muito fundo. Cameron, você irá dar analgésicos para a garota não sentir dor. Foreman... Quanto a você... Fique de olho no garoto. – Dizendo isso, se levanta.

- E quanto a você? – Foreman perguntou, enquanto os outros dois saiam da sala.

- Você não ouviu Wilson? 'Até o almoço', isso quer dizer que ele vai pagar o meu almoço. – Saiu da sala, seguido pelo outro médico.

- Mas ainda falta uma hora para o almoço. – Parou de andar, olhando para House.

- Oh, você está certo! O que farei? – Sarcástico, continua andando, sem olhar para trás. – Se o garoto fizer algo, me deixe sabendo.

**.HW.**

Na sala de espera, uma senhora estava sentada ao lado de um adolescente que ainda tinha nas roupas umas marcas parecidas com sangue. Ela falava em sussurros com o garoto, e ele apenas olhava para um ponto qualquer no chão, sem piscar.

A mulher também não olhava para o garoto, e sim para os lados, observando as pessoas, fazendo com que parecesse que ela estava apenas rezando ou algo parecido, mas Foreman sabia que na verdade ela estava a dar sermões.

Já devia estar ali parado, escondido da vista de ambos, há cerca de quinze minutos e não tinha visto o garoto piscar uma vez sequer e nem se mover. Parecia que estava paralisado e só não correu para socorrer o garoto, pois via o peito do outro subir e descer devagar e bem pouco, mas ainda assim parecia normal.

Mais um tempo passou e o garoto permanecia da mesma forma que antes, porém havia piscado umas duas vezes. Talvez fosse do garoto mesmo. Pensou em ligar para House, avisar que nada havia acontecido; suspirou, e quando estava se virando, ainda conseguiu ver que o garoto havia levantado o olhar para si e o olhou intensamente. Havia certa insanidade naquele olhar e um arrepio percorreu sua coluna.

Permaneceu parado, olhando o garoto que deu um sorriso malicioso, talvez mais insano do que o olhar, e depois fechou os olhos, fingindo que não o estava vendo.

**.HW.**

Sentado próximo a janela, olhando o céu previamente bem azul começar a ficar cinza, não falava nada para não atrapalhar o amigo que estava vendo alguns exames. Desviou os olhos para poder fitar Wilson que olhava compenetradamente para os papéis a sua frente.

Mais algum tempo se passou e House finalmente decidiu que era hora do almoço e que eles deviam sair para comer. Afinal, o amigo que iria pagar seu almoço, e ainda poderia roubar-lhe algo.

- Eu sei que está totalmente absorto em pensamentos, mas podemos ir comer agora? – Wilson o olhou. – Sempre pensamos melhor quando estamos com a barriga cheia. – House sorria para ele de uma forma marota.

- Só me deixe terminar aqui... – James voltou a atenção para os papéis e House aguardou. Podia ser chato e inconveniente, mas respeitava o trabalho de Wilson. Só o de Wilson.

Cerca de cinco minutos se passaram e o oncologista havia terminado o que estava vendo. Levantou-se e olhou para House que ainda o observava e, como uma muda conversa, saíram da sala indo para o refeitório.

O infectologista preparou seu prato, seguido por Wilson, e logo foram se sentar em alguma mesa de apenas dois lugares. Era assim que preferiam. Só os dois. Não queriam que alguém invadisse a privacidade deles num momento tão importante quanto o almoço e aquele momento era apenas deles.

- Você não tem feito muito sexo ultimamente. – House comentou, enquanto roubava uma batata frita do prato de Wilson.

- Você também pegou batata frita, coma da sua. – Lançou um olhar fulminante sobre House, tentando ignorar que o coração havia começado a bater mais rápido pelo comentário impróprio. – Não é como se você estivesse fazendo todo dia.

- Mas eu sou solteiro! Você é casado e mesmo assim não faz sexo! – Roubou mais uma batata, fazendo com que o oncologista o fitasse.

- E qual o problema? Tenho chegado em casa exausto e...

- Muitas vezes você fica aqui no hospital até mais tarde só para _não _voltar para casa. – Cortou Wilson, começando a comer da própria comida. – Seu casamento não vai bem, dá para notar... Por que não fala isso abertamente comigo? Não é como se eu fosse um desconhecido seu.

- Como se você se importasse com isso. – Revirou os olhos, comendo. – O problema é meu de qualquer forma, você não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu me preocupo. – Foi direto, fazendo o outro o olhar com os olhos arregalados. – Quero dizer... – Tentou se corrigir. – Não me importo se seu casamento vai mal, mas se você não está bem no casamento, por que não se separa logo?

- Não é assim, também. Ela sabe que eu tenho muito trabalho. Ela se casou com um médico, no final das contas. – Começou a fitar a comida, mostrando-se totalmente frustrado. – Queria ter um motivo para nos separarmos, mas ela é boazinha demais... Não consigo achar nada.

House franziu o cenho, vendo o amigo suspirar e continuar a comer. Optou por mudar de assunto e tentar animar o oncologista, que parecia realmente deprimido com o fato do casamento não estar indo bem.

**.HW.**

Na sala do infectologista Gregory House, este e seus três médicos estavam lá sentados, debatendo.

- Talvez seja algum tipo de hipnose. – Cameron pensa alto, olhando para nenhum lugar em especial.

- Não, pois é muito difícil ter uma hipnose que dure tanto tempo quanto a dele. – Dessa vez foi Foreman quem falou, colocando café em uma xícara.

- Claro, agora o Chase diz que algum espírito maligno está tomando conta do moleque. – House revirou os olhos, quase como se estivesse indignado com tal suposição.

- Esquizofrenia? – Chase deu sua opinião, mexendo em uma caneta qualquer que estava em cima da mesa.

- Até é provável, mas como isso explicaria o atentado contra aquela garota? – House anotou em seu quadro a possível doença.

- Talvez 'alguém' tenha falado que seria bom... – Chase tentou.

- Tsc... Quero que um de vocês converse com a madre. Outro pode tentar conversar com o garoto... E o que sobrar vai à busca do histórico médico do garoto para ver quem foi o último médico que o atendeu para eliminarmos ou não a tese da hipnose, que ainda está em questão.

Escreve no quadro a hipnose e depois pega a bengala e se dirige para fora da sala, porém é impedido pelos três que perguntaram ao mesmo tempo aonde ele iria.

- Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. – E saiu, fazendo os três se olharem.

- Eu vou atrás do histórico! – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Suspiraram. Talvez fosse um pouco mais difícil do que esperavam. Ambos se entreolhavam enquanto pensavam em alguma forma justa de dividirem os trabalhos.

- Pedra, papel e tesoura! O primeiro que ganhar fica com o dever de arranjar o histórico hospitalar.

Todos concordam e chacoalham as mãos. Cameron e Foreman fizeram tesoura, porém Chase fez pedra e acabou ganhando. Chase festejou por uns momentos e se retirou, desejando sorte aos companheiros de equipe.

Na segunda rodada, para ver quem falaria com a madre, Foreman fez uma pedra, mas Cameron ganhou, colocando papel. Assim sendo, a 'entrevista' com o garoto estranho era toda de Foreman.

Ele precisaria pensar em uma forma de fazer isso e não acabar sendo vítima do garoto.

**.HW.**

Mais tarde naquele dia, House e sua equipe estavam sentados em sua sala para mostrar o que haviam conseguido. O primeiro a falar foi Chase, que estava com os documentos do histórico hospitalar em mãos.

- O médico ia até o orfanato, mas nunca diagnosticou direito o garoto. Ele sempre teve uma boa saúde, apesar de se manter dentro de casa o tempo todo.

- Pelo que a Madre falou, Brian McMillan era muito anti-social. Não tinha amigos, não almoçava e jantava. E só saia da casa a noite. Não desrespeitava os mais velhos, mas sempre maltratava as outras crianças, já que ele era o mais velho dali... – Cameron falou, mas logo a atenção que recebia foi toda tomada para Foreman.

- Como você disse que o garoto se chamava?

- Brian McMillan. – A mulher franziu o cenho, o fitando. – Por quê?

- Quando eu perguntei a ele qual era o nome dele, ele disse que era Tom.

- Será que ele está com amnésia? – Chase perguntou, olhando para House.

- Ou estará apenas mentindo? – House lançou, olhando para todos. – Todos mentem! Quantas vezes mais eu terei de dizer isso?

- Por que mentiria o nome?

- Vai saber... Por que esfaquearia uma garotinha? – Todos ficaram quietos, sem saber o que responder a isso. – Mandem interná-lo. Ficará sob observação com o falso pretexto de que tem esquizofrenia.

Todos saíram da sala, indo resolver o problema que mais uma vez tinham certeza que House não faria nada até quando lhe conviesse. Enquanto isso ficava pensando paralelamente em seu plano que havia feito mais cedo e também no que o garoto poderia ter.

**.HW.**

O garoto já estava em um leito no hospital e olhava fixamente para o teto. Nada lhe fora dito. Por que estava ali? Não sabia, mas não se sentia bem com aquilo. Era como se o prendessem, como se o fizessem de alvo.

Permaneceu ali, até uma enfermeira adentrar o quarto, seguido por Foreman. Este estava segurando uns papéis e começou a falar com o garoto.

- Nós vamos tirar um pouco do seu sangue para fazermos alguns exames, está bem?

Enquanto ele falava, a enfermeira abriu um armário ali no quarto do rapaz mesmo e pegou uma seringa. Caminhou até o garoto, mas este falou de forma imperativa, fazendo a mulher parar onde estava.

- Não. Não irão tirar nem um pouco de sangue de mim.

- Mas precisamos...

- Não me importo.

E ficou a observar a enfermeira, que por sua vez, estava olhando para Foreman. Este pensou por um momento, olhando do garoto para a enfermeira, até finalmente se decidir.

- Tire o sangue dele.

A mulher se aproximou novamente, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e tirou a seringa da mão dela, puxando ar para dentro desta. Em um piscar de olhos, ele já estava com a seringa cravada no pescoço da enfermeira e lhe dando uma injeção de ar.

Foreman gritou por socorro e avançou no garoto, fazendo com que ele soltasse a mulher. O menino se debatia e xingava Foreman, mas logo foi sedado e parou de se debater.

House entrou no quarto e, antes do garoto dormir por causa do sedativo, falou com a voz coberta de ódio;

- Vocês jamais... Ganharão de... Mim... Tom Riddle o matará... Antes. – E adormeceu.

Foreman, antes de sair do quarto, olhou para a enfermeira que estava sendo retirada do quarto às pressas. Com certeza já estava morta. O efeito do oxigênio entrando em contato com o coração era rápido demais.

Retirou-se do quarto junto a House, e este o olhava indignado, com o cenho franzido e andando de um lado para o outro.

- Por que não falou o nome inteiro que o garoto se autodenominava?

- Porque ele não me falou.

- Por que não perguntou? – Antes que o outro pudesse responder, deu as costas, indo para sua sala. – Chame Cameron e Chase.

**.HW.**

Uma vez dentro de sua sala, House continuava a andar de um lado para o outro, pegando uma pílula do seu Vicodim e tomando. Todos o olhavam, esperando ansiosamente para que House falasse logo o que queria.

- Então...? – Cameron tentou.

- Então que este tal de Brian é só um adolescente que adora Harry Potter e acha bonito se portar como o malvado da história. – Dá um sorriso irônico para o trio.

- Como assim? – O loiro perguntou.

- Ele se chamou de 'Tom Riddle', também conhecido como 'Voldemort'... – Ficou olhando para o trio, que continuava com cara que não estavam entendendo. – Ora, por favor! Ninguém aqui assistiu ou leu Harry Potter?

- Assisti ao primeiro filme, mas não me lembro direito. – Cameron falou.

- Então procurem por 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. É o inimigo do Harry. Ele é mal, mata centenas de pessoas e... – Faz um pequeno suspense. – Era órfão, morava num orfanato, era extremamente anti-social e fazia maldade com as outras crianças... E, além de tudo, a mãe dele morreu no parto e o pai não se importava com a criança... Não é um pouco parecido com a história de Brian?

Todos continuavam a olhá-lo, um pouco surpresos por ele saber tanto sobre Harry Potter e um pouco temerosos pela descrição que House dava. Se fosse assim, o garoto seria capaz de matar qualquer um que tentasse chegar perto dele.

- Ele só está encenando. – House finalmente completou, sentando-se numa cadeira.

- E se não estiver? – Foreman perguntou. A forma como o garoto agia realmente o interessara e não era normal. Não podia ser simplesmente uma encenação.

- Então ele tem Psicose. – Falou simplesmente. Olhou pelos vidros que formavam sua sala e notou que Wilson estava do lado de fora da mesma, esperando que a conversa lá dentro terminasse para poder entrar. – Vocês podem fazer alguns exames com ele, deixo tudo por conta de vocês. Agora, saiam logo daqui.

Todos saíram, e fora da sala começaram a discutir que exames poderiam fazer com o garoto e o que seria mais seguro, tanto para ele quanto para o trio. Assim que saíram da sala, o oncologista entrou e sentou-se numa cadeira ali, em silêncio.

House permaneceu quieto, esperando que o outro falasse algo. Começou a brincar com a bengala, olhando o tempo todo para o amigo, que parecia pensar no que dizer, mas não demorou a falar:

- Recebi flores hoje...

- Sério? Que tipo de flores? – O oncologista rolou os olhos.

- Eram rosas brancas, mas isso não importa... Veio um cartão junto. Um cartão anônimo. – Levantou seu olhar para House. – E pelo que parece, a pessoa sabe que meu casamento não vai bem.

- Ora, quem diria. Wilson tem uma admiradora secreta! – Piscou um olho para o amigo, fazendo graça.

- Só você sabe que meu casamento está uma droga e que eu não tenho feito sexo há meses e que eu fujo de ir para casa. – Quase gritou, um pouco alterado.

- Então... – Foi cortado pelo amigo que começou a ler um cartão que tirara de dentro do bolso.

- _'Envio-te estas flores para demonstrar a pureza de meu amor. Tem alguém que te ama pura e verdadeiramente. Pare de enganar a sua mulher e a ti mesmo. Eu te amo, você me ama. Juntos podemos ficar finalmente bem.'_ – Terminou de ler, olhando para House. – Eu sei que foi você, mas o que é isso?

- Acho que já está subentendido. – Levantou-se, indo até a própria mesa, abrindo uma gaveta e retirando um embrulho dali. – Se você sabe que sou eu, não preciso enviar este, certo? – Jogou o embrulho no colo do outro e voltou a se sentar.

- Que? – Não estava entendendo. Abriu o embrulho e de lá caiu um cartão. Antes de começar a ler, entretanto, notara que o presente era uma caixa de bombons. Pegou o cartão e começou a ler em voz alta. – _'Envio-te estes chocolates, pois fazem-me lembrar de teus olhos. Porém, teus olhos têm estado tristes e sem brilho. Então fique comigo. Juntos, podemos comandar o mundo. Você e eu, tão perfeitos assim.'_

Estava em choque. Como House poderia dizer tudo aquilo? Levantou-se, ainda segurando os dois cartões e o chocolate. Talvez o infectologista fosse mesmo capaz de fazer uma brincadeira como essas. Deu uma risada um tanto nervosa, tentando entender o que acontecia.

- Acha que isso é engraçado, House? – Parou, finalmente, olhando para o outro que se levantava e ia em sua direção.

- Hilário! Precisava ver sua cara! – Porém, não estava sorrindo. Estava sério e continuava a se aproximar do outro.

O oncologista não tinha mais nada a falar, ainda estava chocado com tudo aquilo. Talvez aquilo fosse só uma forma de House o mostrar que estava infeliz e que precisava terminar com sua mulher.

Contudo, todas as suas idéias foram por água a baixo quando House tocou os lábios nos seus. Por poucos segundos não entendera o que estava acontecendo, mas quando finalmente se deu conta, empurrou House bruscamente, que deu alguns passos para trás, olhando para o amigo seriamente.

- Você... Você está louco, House? O que está fazendo? – O coração de Wilson batia forte, e só tinha certeza que o outro não estava ouvindo seus batimentos por causa da chuva que caia lá fora.

- Eu... – Porém foi interrompido por Cameron e Foreman que entraram correndo na sala.

- O garoto tem Psicose, House. – A mulher falou.

- Ótimo, levem-no para um psiquiatra. – Deu de ombros.

- Esse não é o problema... – Foreman fez um suspense. – Ele fugiu.

- Como vocês o deixaram fugir? – Antes que os dois pudessem falar, emendou. – Vão atrás dele e chamem a polícia. – Foi atendido de imediato. Os dois saíram correndo da sala.

House se virou para Wilson que ainda permanecia na sala, porém este estava a olhar pela janela, vendo as milhares de gotas batendo contra o vidro por segundo. Antes de sair da sala para procurar pelo garoto, falou;

- Todos mentem, é verdade... E talvez seja loucura... Mas é o que sinto de verdade. – E saiu de lá.

**.HW.**

Depois de quase três horas procurando pelo garoto, descobriram que este foi morto ao tentar matar um cliente de uma loja. O dono da loja chamara a polícia e estes não pensaram duas vezes antes de atirar no garoto que caiu morto.

Foi uma notícia chocante, um dia cheio e tenso. Mesmo não podendo fazer nada pelo garoto que morreu, conseguira descobrir o que ele tinha. A garota que Brian tinha cortado em vários lugares havia recebido alta, porém teria de voltar todos os dias no hospital pelo menos durante uma semana.

House chegou em casa, um tanto frustrado com tudo isso. Além da história do garoto, ainda tinha Wilson. Depois do que falara a ele na sala não o tinha visto em lugar algum. Provavelmente teria ido para casa para se entender com a mulher.

Não queria ficar em casa. Ficar em casa seria o mesmo do que ficar pensando em Wilson e nas besteiras que havia feito em um único dia. Optou por ir beber. Nada melhor do que o álcool no sangue para fazer com que se sentisse melhor.

Uma vez no bar que era perto de sua casa sentou-se no balcão, pedindo para o balconista lhe dar um Whisky com gelo. Já pelo terceiro copo alguém se sentou ao seu lado, porém não deu importância.

O bar estava cheio de pessoas, já que era sexta feira, e mesmo que a maioria das pessoas preferisse sentar nas mesas que eram espalhadas pelo lugar não era impossível que alguém decidisse sentar-se ao seu lado.

Contudo, ao ouvir a voz do homem que acabara de pedir Licor de baunilha, virou-se confirmando sua tese de que era Wilson quem estava ali sorrindo meio sem graça para ele.

- Eu não te achei em casa e você não atendia o celular.

A verdade é que nem ouvira ou sentira o telefone tocar, porém sabia que não atenderia caso visse que era Wilson. Voltou sua atenção para seu copo de Whisky. Mesmo com a barulheira que inundava o bar, House optou por falar olhando para o copo. Seu tom de voz podia ser mais alto que o normal, para que assim Wilson o escutasse, mas não o fitou.

- Como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

- Onde mais poderia estar? – Respondeu rápido, recebendo seu Licor e dando uma bebericada.

- O que quer?

- _Je veux me prendre le chemin de la folie². _E digo isso em francês para que assim o bar inteiro não precise entender... – O bar era escuro e cheio de sombras, mas sentia que as maçãs do rosto estavam quentes, o que provavelmente estava resultando em uma face corada.

- _Je vais vous le chemin de ma folie³. _E respondo isso em francês para ser sexy. – Dá um sorriso malicioso, fazendo Wilson rir.

O sorriso do oncologista morreu quando se lembrou do que fora fazer ali. Respirou fundo e bebeu todo o seu licor de uma vez só, tentando ver se amenizava a dor que sentia no peito.

- Eu vou me separar da minha mulher... – House arregalou os olhos, esperando que o outro terminasse o que fosse falar. – E... Ela me expulsou de casa... Não tenho onde ficar...

- Fique na minha casa.

Essa foi a vez de Wilson arregalar os olhos, porém de descrença. Mesmo que tivesse admitido a si mesmo que estava apaixonado por House, morar com ele dentro desta nova 'condição' em que estavam, era um tanto quanto impróprio.

- Estou falando sério... Se estiver com medo que eu possa abusar de você, eu deixo você dormir no sofá. – Sorriu marotamente, o que fez o outro rir novamente.

O jeito de House, por mais que às vezes o irritasse profundamente, não podia negar que o deixava feliz, e que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido.

Foram para a casa de House e Wilson deixou jogado em qualquer canto do quarto seus pertences. Quando deitaram na mesma cama para irem dormir, o oncologista se aproximou do outro e selou seus lábios com um beijo.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente e naquela noite dormiram abraçados. Um desejava e precisava do amor do outro. Só dessa forma poderiam se sentir bem, só dessa forma se sentiriam completos.

Mesmo que fosse loucura, era a loucura deles, e era o único jeito de serem felizes.

* * *

_¹ - Le chemin de la folie; O caminho para a loucura_

_² - Je veux me prendre le chemin de la folie; Quero que leve-me para o caminho da loucura_

_³ - Je vais vous le chemin de ma folie; Levar-te-ei para o caminho da minha loucura_

**N/A: **Antes de qualquer coisa quero dizer que tentei relacionar a loucura do garoto, Brian, com a 'loucura' de House e Wilson. Espero que tenham gostado! (:

Bom, deixem reviews! :D


End file.
